Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication is a form of data communication that involves one or more entities (e.g., devices) that do not necessarily require human interaction or intervention in the process of communication. The M2M communication may also be referred to as a machine type communication (MTC) or a machine intelligence communication. The M2M communication may extend human-centered internet infrastructure to a human-to-machine domain and/or a machine-to-machine domain where information can be sensed and transmitted not by human beings but by machines. The M2M communication may be related to a ubiquitous technology.
The M2M communication may enable different types of services that are valuable to an end user. For example, M2M communication services may include smart metering, healthcare monitoring (e.g., patient monitoring), fleet management and tracking, remote security sensing, smart grid, telemetry, weather monitoring, home automation, and so forth.
M2M architecture may include a variety of elements such as M2M devices (e.g., a sensor, an actuator, etc.), M2M area network, M2M communication network (e.g., a core network), M2M gateway (i.e., a system connecting the M2M area network and the M2M communication network), and/or an M2M application service server. Herein, a plurality of M2M devices may be connected by the M2M area network (e.g., a capillary network). Typically, M2M applications may be configured or developed based on M2M platforms (e.g., an M2M application platform). The M2M platforms may be used to provide a variety of M2M application services based on the collected device data.
Such M2M application services may be provided through a M2M service UI displayed on a user terminal as a result of the execution of a M2M application. Such M2M application and the M2M service UI may be dedicatedly designed according to a specific M2M device. Data may be collected from the specific M2M device and application data may be generated based on the collected data. The M2M service UI dedicated to the specific M2M device may be produced based on the application data and displayed on a user terminal.